School Life
by Max Li
Summary: O I'm BACK! the Philipine Author Max Li will try it again! Hope you like it! I'm not good at summaries but lots to expect R&R! Hell Yeah


**School Life**

**By Max Li aka MX MGIC**

**A word from MX: Heya! This is a new story I'm making. I hope you like it. I'm gonna delete my Blades and Guns, thought you might want to know that. I screwed up big time there. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm gonna replace it with a new and better version of Blades and Guns so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned CCS. All I own is the plot and some of the Characters.**

**PS: I sorta forgot the spellings of Eriol's and Tomoyo's Surname so if you could post it, it will be greatly appreciated… I think I got the spelling of Eriol's ok. What do you think?**

**H3LL Y3H**

**Chapter 1**

**Tomoeda High Collage (THC) Grounds, 8:00AM**

**Syaoran Li's POV**

**This place is huge. I stared at the huge iron bars of my new collage. The most well-known collage, in fact I'm wondering while I'm how I manage to get in here.**

**I got of my skateboard and put it on my bag. A lot of kids, make it teenagers have new cars. Some even had a limo. But me I got myself a skateboard. Pretty lame but hey it's not that I'm poor, it's just my stinking step mom, Carmen. She keeps bragging to her friends about her… make that my family's money that she keeps it all for herself and not a penny for me. Hey I barely managed to save up for this collage; it's pretty soon for a car.**

**I was thinking for so long that I barely heard a voice shouting "Look out!" I stared at a blue haired guy running towards my direction; and not much behind him is a flying soccer ball. I felt time slow down and I leaped towards the ball and kicked it. It went flying and pretty soon out of sight.**

"**Whoa! Nice kick." The blue-haired guy said removing his eyes from the skies and liked at me.**

"**I'm Eriol Hirigazawa by the way."**

"**Hello, I'm Syaoran Li." **

"**Cool… See ya later!" he said as he run towards a large building.**

**I sensed something.**

**I stared at my watch… Shit! I had to go to the principal's office for my class schedule. Uh-oh, I don't know where that is! SHIT! I gazed at the buildings, all huge buildings were huge. I stared at the building Eriol darted, it was my only lead. I dashed to the building looking for Eriol. I finally found him waiting in a bench. In front of a door, lots of noises came from the door, but I couldn't make it out. I looked at Eriol.**

"**Hey man."**

"**Hey Eriol… uh…. Do you know where the principal's office is? I need to go there."**

**Eriol pointed at the door. Li sat down the bench next to Eriol. We waited and after a few minutes…**

"**Hey Eriol"**

**I looked up to see a long-black-haired girl waving at Eriol. She was wearing a cheerleader's uniform. I looked at Eriol, who stood up and kissed the girl.**

"**Tomoyo, I like you to meet Syaoran Li."**

"**Li this is Tomoyo Daidoji, captain of the cheerleading squad and my girlfriend." Eriol said proudly.**

"**Hi" was all I could say.**

"**Cool. Eriol, could give this to Sakura? I'm kinda in a hurry. And you know you should invite him to join us later." She said when a student came from the principal's office.**

"**Ok, I'll tell him about it later." He said as he entered the door.**

"**Well Syaoran, see you tonight." She said flirty as she walks away.**

**OK… this is not right! My 1st friend's girlfriend just flirted with me. No, I'm just paranoid. Think straight Li.**

**Just then Eriol came out.**

"**Hey man, the principal wants to see you now."**

**I forced to forget the incident and entered the room. A red-headed girl sat in a desk.**

"**Hey Rika, this is Li, Syaoran" Eriol stated as I entered a fair sized room. There were several trophies on a bug shelf and lots of certificates in the wall.**

"**Hey Syaoran" Rika greeted**

"**Hi"**

"**Hey Eriol, is he joining us later tonight?" Rika inquired Eriol.**

"**I'm gonna ask him later."**

**What's with this place? What's with tonight? I have to ask Eriol later.**

"**The principal's waiting Li. You better go. And Li don't look at him at the eyes." Rika stated pointing to a huge brass door behind her desk.**

"**Ok" I said and I started walking when Eriol said "Hey man, after this, I had a surprise for you. And Li…" He smirked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't look at him at the eye."**

**It was puzzling when he said that. I just smiled and grab the door knob of the huge door. I took a deep breath and turned it slowly and a cold breeze came running from the now open door. A man sat on a huge chair behind an equally huge desk. He wore huge glasses and now I know why they warned me not to look at his eyes. His left eye was scratched and has a dark green pupil compared to his normal, brown eye.**

"**So you must be Syaoran Li." He said as he signaled me to sit in a chair in front of his desk. "yes sir" was all I could say as I obediently followed.**

"**I am Gordon Yoshiro. Your new principal" he said as I fought the urge to look at his left eye.**

"**Ah, I've seen you've noticed my eye. Do you know what happened to this very eye?"**

"**No sir." I uttered as he stood up and walked towards his file cabinet.**

"**This happened when I tried to stop a gang war from breaking lose in my school. You see, I hate gangs… I just hate them." He said as he took a deep breath and pulled a piece of paper from his file cabinet and walk back to his chair.**

"**Now, here is your class schedule. It has the room location and time. Now I don't tolerate gangs and If I found out something about you that I don't approve, you will be out of here before you could say sir. Got that?" he said as he handed me the paper and glared. I gulped and took the paper. "Yes sir."**

"**Good. You may leave." He said as he pointed at the door. I stood and began walking towards the door. Mental note, don't be intimidated by Mr. Yoshiro I thought as I opened the door into my new world.**

**Well, that's the 1st chapter of hopefully a new story. RnR. Thanks, I'm making the new B&G so watch for it too. H3LL Y3h **


End file.
